


Pretentious Game

by TheLastWhiteRose



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Death, Drunk Driving, F/M, I hate myself, Infidelity, Pining, Unrequited Love, so much pain
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 15:35:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8719243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLastWhiteRose/pseuds/TheLastWhiteRose
Summary: Echo Girl and Zen are best friends. Zen is in love with Echo Girl. Echo Girl is dating Jumin. Jumin is cheating on (Name) with Echo Girl. Complicated enough for you? It gets a whole lot worse.The first chapter deals with Echo Girl/Zen, and the second will be mainly centered around Zen/Reader. The third is mainly about Jumin/Reader, while the fourth is Echo Girl/Jumin. The fifth chapter will be about Jumin's inner thoughts.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I got the idea for this from a game called Pretentious Game. It's a really cool game about unrequited love and moving on. Anything in italics is from the game, and I don't own it.

_I will go wherever you are_  
_Climb any mountain_  
_Leap cliffs_  
_Dodge fire_  
     
The two were inseparable. Ever since he had been casted as a supporting lead character for Echo Girl’s musical, Zen had felt an unwavering bond between the two. She was beautiful and talented, practically everything he looked for in a woman. Sheepishly, Zen had approached her during a break, mumbling under his breath about coffee after the rehearsal. She had cordially agreed, never one to turn down an invitation from such a handsome man, and she made it known to him that he was, after all, the most good-looking man she had ever seen.

These meetings were soon followed by additional ones. They were always in casual locations, such as the local coffee shop or the mall. There were no discernible ulterior motives, other than a couple of friends spending time together. Soon after, Kyungju had started to refer to Zen as her, “best friend”, and he took some self-satisfaction in knowing that he had risen in status.  
Several of their mutual friends had addressed their budding relationship, inquiring if they’ve ever considered the possibility that perhaps there was something more than friendship. Whenever this happened, Zen’s grip would tighten, but he’d laugh it off and say they were better off as platonic friends. Of course, Zen knew that this was far from the truth. Couldn’t Kyungju see that they were absolutely perfect for one another? Other than the fact that they would be the best-looking couple in the city, but they were practically the same person when it came down to hobbies and interests. These thoughts would often consume him, up to the point where he couldn’t focus on anything other than Kyungju.

  
_I will wait. Love is patient_  
_Even with heavy chains_  
_Even if the world is crumbling_

Zen found himself talking more and more about his family with Kyungju. She listened sympathetically, gasping for dramatic effect when things got too heavy. He spoke of why he wanted to become an actor, and the events that had led to his adulthood. When he finished, he smiled at Kyungju, and felt that this one woman had the answer to all the loneliness he had cultivated. He was in love.

_I will jump blindly_  
_I will give it all_  
_I will dare to fly_

Zen had made up his mind. He would ask Kyungju out, regardless of the consequences. He'd prepared an entire speech professing his love and attraction to her, as well as a casual meeting place. When he'd initially asked her, he didn't see the reluctance evidence in her eyes, but was overjoyed when she agreed. After all, they were meant to be together...right?

_But all of this is just a pretentious game._  
_I am already too late_  
_I have built up too much space between us in our tiny world_  
_By passing up too many chances to say how I feel_

When that fateful day came, Zen had been dressed in his best casual outfit. Once he saw the telltale signs of blue dress and wavy brown hair, he smiled, preparing to greet Kyungju with a hug and some roses. Next to her, however, was a taller, dark haired figure. They were engaged in deep conversation, Kyungju stopping every now and then to giggle. Zen swallowed the lump in his throat, realizing that Jumin Han of all people had managed to woo the girl of his dreams. He dropped the roses, abandoning them by the sidewalk. It was hopeless.

_I am already too late_


End file.
